My best friend's sister
by Princess Inume
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome have been hiding their relationship from Kagome's older brother, Miroku for almost a year. But what will happen when Inuyasha wants to take their relationship to the next level?  Will love prevail or will it sizzle out?


Chapter 1: Miroku's sister

"Mmmm," A raven-haired woman, Kagome, moans as she opens her eyes. She looks around her room and smiles. She looks up to see her lover and boyfriend of seven months looking down at her.

"Good morning, Inuyasha," she sings as she draws circles on his chest.

"Good morning," Inuyasha whispers as he gives Kagome a peck on the lips.

"I had an awesome time last night," Kagome says.

"I did too," Inuyasha tells her. "I loved how your legs tighten around my waist. And how you threw your head back in pleasure," Inuyasha whispers as he places kisses over her face.

"Stop it, you're making me very horny," Kagome mumbles with a giggle.

Inuyasha leans down and gives her another peck on the lips.

"How about we have some morning sex," Inuyasha mumbles against Kagome's lips.

"I like that idea," Kagome whispers as Inuyasha rolls on top of her and braces his hands on either side of her head.

"I do too," Inuyasha mumbles as Kagome wraps her arms around his neck. He bends down and gives her a long, slow, passionate kiss.

Kagome wraps her legs around his waist as he slips his hard cock into her core.

"Ohhh!"

"Kagome! I'm home!"

Kagome and Inuyasha's eyes widen as they hear the door slam and footsteps.

"Get off!" Kagome whispers as she pushes Inuyasha off of her. Inuyasha quickly gets off of Kagome and hides underneath the comforters.

Kagome quickly gets out the bed and hides his clothes and the wine bottle.

"I thought Miroku wasn't suppose to be back until nine," Inuyasha says as he peeks over the comforters.

"He isn't," Kagome says as she looks around the room, making sure there was no trace of another person in her room.

"You look sexy."

Kagome looks down and noticed she was not wearing any clothes.

"Why thank you," Kagome says as she poses. She giggles as Inuyasha licks his lips.

"Kagome! Where are you?!"

"Shit," Kagome mumbles as she dives into the bed.

"Shhh!"

Inuyasha nods as Kagome peeks from over the covers and pretends to sleep.

The door opens, revealing a dark haired man with blue eyes.

"Hey Kags! Wake up!"

Kagome opens her eyes and looks at her brother.

"Why are you so hyper?" She asks.

"Because I'm off work and get to sleep!" Miroku shouts as he walks towards her bed.

"Well since you're so grouchy, I'll make some coffee."

"With cream...lots of cream," Kagome says as she stretches. Miroku raises an eyebrow as he looks at her bare shoulders.

"Where are your clothes?"

Kagome freezes for a minute, before thinking of a response.

"I took a shower last night. I must have fallen asleep, before putting on my pajamas," Kagome says with a giggle.

"Right. I'm going to go make the coffee," Miroku says as he looks at her, before leaving the room and closing her door.

Kagome waits a minute, before throwing the covers off of her and Inuyasha.

"You have to go, now," Kagome states as she gets out of her bed and puts on some green sweat pants.

"I know, I know," Inuyasha says he picks up and puts on his boxers and jeans.

"Here," Kagome whispers as she throws his shirt at him.

"Here," Inuyasha mumbles as he throws a red tank top at her.

"Thanks," Kagome says as she puts on the red tank top. She rushes towards her desk and pulls her hair into a ponytail.

"Ready?" Kagome asks as she finishes putting her hair in a ponytail. She turns around and looks at Inuyasha.

He was wearing a black t-shirt with blue jeans.

"No," Inuyasha says as he finishes tying his sneakers, before walking towards Kagome.

"Wh-mmmm."

Kagome opens her mouth and wraps her arms around his neck as Inuyasha kiss her.

A minute later, he breaks the kiss and leans his head against her. Kagome bites her lip as she looks at Inuyasha.

"Now, I'm ready."

Kagome giggles as she gives him a peck, before unwrapping her arms from around his neck.

"Do you have to work tonight?" Kagome asks as she walks towards her door.

"No. I'm free tonight," Inuyasha mumbles as Kagome opens her door and look around the hallway.

"Miroku! Is the coffee done?" Kagome asks as she grabs Inuyasha's hand.

"Yep! It's on the counter!"

"Where are you?" Kagome asks as they walk out her room.

"In the bathroom, taking a shower. Why?"

"Just wanted to know. Do you want me to make breakfast or are we going out?" Kagome asks as Inuyasha places his hands on her hips.

"You can make breakfast!"

"Okay. I'm going to go get the newspaper. I think they should have dropped it off by now!"

Kagome yells as Inuyasha guides them to the door.

"Okay!"

"Let's go," Kagome whispers as they make it to the door.

Kagome closes the door and leans on him, before wrapping her arms around Inuyasha's neck.

"You're going to miss me, aren't you?" Inuyasha questions as he wraps his arms around her waist

Kagome nods her head before leaning up to give him a kiss on the lips. Inuyasha groans as she flicks her tongue over his lips, before pulling away.

"You little sneak."

Kagome giggles as she gives him a peck on the lips.

"Bye," Kagome mumbles against his lips.

"When can I see you again? Like I said, I'm off tonight," Inuyasha asks.

"Miroku is taking Sango out to dinner, tonight," Kagome replies as she bites her bottom lip

"I'll bring the condoms."

"And I'll be naked, waiting," Kagome states with a smirk.

"You little vixen," Inuyasha mumbles as he seals their lips. "Maybe we can spice it up."

"Strawberry or wipe cream?"

"Surprise me," Inuyasha whispers.

"Kagome! Where are you?"

"Go," Kagome pants. Inuyasha nods and gives her a kiss on the head, before turning around and walking away.

"That man," Kagome mumbles with a smile as she walks into the apartment.

***Seven months ago***

_"What do you want Mi- who are you?" Kagome questions as she looks at the inu-hanyo standing in front of her, wearing a police uniform_

_'Who is this sex god?' Kagome silently questions as she looks the man up and down. 'Oh my gosh! He has doggy ears. I so want to play with them! Maybe even bite them.'_

_"I'm Inuyasha Takahashi," Inuyasha says as he holds out his hand._

_"Kagome Higurashi," Kagome replies as she shakes his hand._

_"So you're related to Miroku?" Inuyasha questions._

_"He's my brother. Is there something wrong?" Kagome asks as she places a hand on her chest._

_"No. He's okay. Or at least I think so. I'm looking for him," Inuyasha says he looks up and down Kagome's body. She's clad in a tight white tank top, tight pink shorts, and white slippers_

_"He not here," Kagome says as she squeezes her thighs together. "Want me to tell him that you stop by."_

_"Yes. That would be nice," Inuyasha states as he licks his lip._

_"Okay," Kagome whispers as she bites her bottom lip._

_"Yeah."_

_"I haven't have sex in a year," Kagome blurts out._

_"Two," Inuyasha says, before Kagome jumps on top of him, wrapping her legs around his waist and arms around his neck._

_"What will your brother think if we have sex on his kitchen counter?" Inuyasha asks as Kagome starts placing kisses on his neck._

_"What Miroku doesn't know, won't kill him."_

_Inuyasha smirks as he walks into his friend's apartment, closing the door behind him._

**Present**

***At night***

"Fuck!" Kagome gasps as her back arches upward in pleasure. Inuyasha groans as he shoots his seeds inside of Kagome and she reaches her climax too.

"Inuyasha!" Inuyasha collapse on the side of Kagome as she tries to catch her breath.

"That was so amazing," Kagome pants a she brings the covers up to her chest.

"When is it not?" Inuyasha mumbles as he places an arm over his sweaty face, his hair sticking to his wet back.

"I don't know," Kagome says with a giggle as she turns to face him. She leans up and gives him a kiss on the cheek.

"I love you."

"I love you too," Inuyasha replies as he leans over and seals their lips into a passionate kiss.

"Is someone ready for round five?" Kagome questions as she pushes Inuyasha onto his back and climbs on top of him.

"You know it sweetheart."

**:::: Two hours later::::**

"Okay, what would happen if you were pregnant with triplets," Kagome says with a smirk.

"Pregnant? A man can't get pregnant," Inuyasha says as he pops a stemless cherry into his mouth

"But what if you could," Kagome replies as she grabs a cherry.

"Well first I would tell the mother," Inuyasha states causing Kagome to giggle.

"Then I would keep them of course. I'll name them, Inuyasha one, two, and three," Inuyasha says causing Kagome to throw her head back and laugh.

"Stop, you're going to make me pee on myself."

"Well it's the truth," Inuyasha says as he leans up and places a kiss on Kagome's neck.

"I have a question for you," Inuyasha says.

"Ask away," Kagome says as she looks at him.

"What would you do if I asked you to marry me?"

Kagome pauses as she looks at him.

"You're funny," Kagome says as Inuyasha leans off the bed and grabs something inside his pants pocket.

"Just answer the question, Kagome," Inuyasha says as he closes his hand, before sitting up and facing Kagome.

"Well, first I'll explain to Miroku what we've been doing. But I'll say yes."

"Really?" Inuyasha asks with wide eyes.

"Yeah. I mean, we kinda know everything about each other and I love you and you love me," Kagome says before leaning up and giving him a peck on the lips.

"Good," Inuyasha mumbles opening his hand.

Kagome gasps as she sees the pure white, three-karat diamond ring in his hand.

"Kagome Higurashi, will you marry me?"

"Inuyasha, you can't be serious?" Kagome says as she sits up.

"Why can't I? I love you."

"And I love you too. But-"

"But what?" Inuyasha asks with a tilt of the head.

"Miroku."

"What about him?" Inuyasha asks with a raised eyebrow. "You said you'll tell him about us and say yes."

"Inuyasha, he's going to be angry, no fucking pissed," Kagome says as she looks at him.

"I'll talk to him."

"No, you won't, because there's nothing to tell him," Kagome says as she stares at him.

"So, you're not going to accept my proposal?" Inuyasha asks slowly.

"Inuyas-"

"It's a yes or no question, Kagome."

"No."

There was silence as they stare at each other.

"I see," Inuyasha mumbles with a nod, before getting out of bed and picking up his clothes.

"Inuyasha, let me explain," Kagome says as she grabs the sheets.

"You explained yourself very clearly Kagome. You don't love me," Inuyasha says as he button his pants then grabs his black t-shirt.

"I do, Inuyasha. Very much," Kagome says with a nod.

"If you love me, you'll woman up and tell Miroku about us. I'm tired of us keeping our relationship a secret. I want to show my parents the woman I'm in love with. Gloat to Miroku and the guys how the woman I'm in love with rocks my world last night."

Kagome bites her bottom lip as she thinks of what he just said.

Inuyasha sighs as he runs a hand through his hair.

"I'm just going to go."

"Inuyasha don't go," Kagome says as she gets out the bed, the white satin sheets wrapped around her body.

"No. If you're so afraid of what your brother's going to say or react, then you must not need me," Inuyasha states as he grabs his jacket.

"Inuyasha, I'm no-"

"Yes you are!"

"Don't fucking yell at me, you bastard!" Kagome shouts.

"You know what? Go fuck yourself," Inuyasha growls as he stomps out the room.

"Fine, go! I don't need you!" Kagome shouts as she stomps her foot.

**Slam!**

"That bastard!" Kagome screams as a couple of tears fall down her cheek.

"Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" Kagome mumbles as she falls back on her bed.

"Stupid."

***A week later***

"I'm home," Kagome says as she closes the door to the apartment.

She places her hat, coat, and purse on the hook, next to the door, before turning around. Her eyes widen as she see who's sitting on her couch.

"Inuyasha."

She hadn't seen him since he proposed. Since they fought.

"Hey Inuyash-oh hey Kagome, when did you get back?" Miroku questions as walks back in the living room

"A few minutes ago."

"Oh. What did the doctor say?" Miroku asks as he takes a seat next to his friend who looks at Kagome.

"Nothing much," Kagome says before walking passed them. "I'm going to go lay down. It was nice seeing you again, Inuyasha.

"Yeah," Inuyasha mumbles as he watches Kagome's hips sway from side to side.

"Dude, stop looking at my sister, that's disgusting," Miroku says as he places his feet on the coffee table.

"Keh. Why would I look at her," Inuyasa mumbles as he leans back.

Miroku chuckles as he grabs the remote.

Inuyasha shifts in his seat, trying to hide his boner.

'That stupid girl.'

***That Night***

"Kagome! The movie is about to start!" Miroku yells as he gets comfortable on the couch.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" Kagome yells as she walks into the living room with a bowl of buttery popcorn.

"What's playing?" Kagome asks as she puts a hand full of popcorn into her mouth.

"All I Want for Christmas," Miroku states as he reaches over and grabs a handful.

"Hey!"

Miroku shrugs as he places the popcorn into his mouth.

***An hour later***

"Miroku?"

"Hmm?"

"How did you know Sango is the right one for you?" Kagome questions as she sets the empty bowl of popcorn on the table.

"You can say it was love at first grope."

Kagome rolls her eyes as she looks at her brother.

"She was the first female to actually slap and yell at me for groping her and I knew she was the right one for me. And every time I saw her, she made my heart race and I got all sweaty."

Kagome giggles as she stares down at her hand.

"Were you scared when she introduces you to her parents?"

"Yeah. But I knew if they didn't accept me, I will still have Sango by my side."

Kagome lets out a chuckle as she leans her head back. "I'm an idiot."

"Huh? What did you say?" Miroku questions with a raise. "Why are you asking about Sango's and my relationship? Are you seeing someone?"

Kagome shakes her head and ignores his questions.

"I'm an idiot Miroku. I'm a fucking idiot!" Kagome shouts before getting off the couch and running to get her coat.

"Kagome! What are you even talking about?" Miroku yells as Kagome runs towards him wearing her red coat with white gloves and a hat.

"I've been having a relationship with Inuyasha for nearly a year now. And he asked me to marry him and I was being stupid and said no," Kagome says as Miroku stops in front of her. "But, but Miroku. I love him. And if you can't accept that, I'm sorry."

"I knew it," Miroku states with a smirk.

"How?" Kagome asks with wide eyes.

"How long have you two been having sex or how long you two been dating?" Miroku asks with a cross of the arms.

"Both."

"Well I caught you two having dinner a couple of months ago. I saw his boxers on your floor one time," Miroku says as he gives his sister a look. "You have a lot of explaining to do missy."

"I know, I know. But I'll tell you all about it later," Kagome tells him in a rush. She gives him a hug, before rushing towards the door. She opens the door and looks at her brother.

"I have to go get my fiancé!"

**::::: In Tokyo Central Park:::::**

Inuyasha sighs as he puts on his shoes. He puts his skates in his bag, before looking down at his watch.

"I'll probably spend Christmas with mom and pops. I wonder if Sesshomaru and the kids are going to be there."

He sighs as he gets off the bench and walks away from the frozen pond and many other ice skaters.

"Imnmm!"

Inuyasha raises a brow, but continues towards his car.

"It sounded like someone was calling my name."

"Inuyasha!"

"Inuyasha!"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yells as she runs into his back.

"Kagome?! What are you doing out here?" Inuyasha excitedly questions.

His eyes widen as Kagome seals their lips. He closes his eyes and places his right hand on the back of her head.

A minute later, they separate for air.

"I love you," Kagome mumbles against his lips.

"I love you too," Inuyasha whispers causing Kagome to smile against his lips.

"Propose to me again."

"Will you say yes?"

"Let's see."

Inuyasha rolls his eyes as he gets on one knee and takes the ring box out his coat pocket. He opens the box, revealing the ring.

"Will you Kagome Higurashi, marry me, a rich, hot-headed, cocky, smart mouth, but sexy and well built inu-hanyo?" Inuyasha asks as with a smirk. Kagome giggles as she stares down at him.

"I promise I won't leave the toilet seat up."

"Really? Then I guess I must accept your proposal," Kagome states as she holds out her hand. Inuyasha smirks as he slips the finger on her finger.

"It's beautiful," Kagome whispers before Inuyasha stands up, wraps his arms around her, and twirls her around. "Inuyasha!"

"Kami! I love you!"

"Say it louder," Kagome says as Inuyasha sets her down on her feet.

"Tokyo! I love this woman! I love Kagome Higurashi!"

Kagome giggles as a few ice skaters glance in their direction.

"And I love you too, Inuyasha Takahashi," Kagome says as she places a hand on his cheek and kiss him.

Inuyasha closes his eyes as he passionately kisses her back.

**Ding!**

**Ding!**

**Ding!**

**Ding!**

**Ding!**

**Ding!**

**Ding!**

**Ding!**

**Ding!**

**Ding!**

**Ding!**

**Ding!**

Kagome pulls away and leans her head against his.

"Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas."

Kagome giggles as she stares into his eyes.

"Do you want your Christmas present?"

"Kagome, that's kinky. Having sex in a snow filled park. But then again, I like kinky," Inuyasha says causing Kagome to hit him on the back if the head.

"That's not your present you pig."

"Then what is it?" Inuyasha asks with a chuckle. Kagome smiles before leaning up and whispering in his ear.

"You're going to be a father in six months."

Kagome watches as Inuyasha goes limp, out of her arms and onto the snowy side walk floor.

"…Looks like daddy likes his present, huh baby?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**How was it? ^.^**

**This was my first one shot... I didn't know to end it. Lol.**

**Hope you guys liked this Christmas themed one-shot. ^-^**

**Check out my other stories, 'Secretary to Wife', ' The Mob Life', 'If loving You is Wrong, I don't Want to be Right,' and 'First Love.'**

**Thank you animexmanga23 and MadamScorpio for beta reading this story.**

**Especially MadamScorpio, she helped me with the summary and some of the scenes.^-^. So thank you, both of you. **

**I love you and you guys are awesome!^-^**

**See you guys soon,**

**Bye^-^.**


End file.
